The Woes of Chocolate
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Sequal to 'The Date', RedAdrian and RobinDick Grayson are once again, dare I say it, going on a Date. But this time, Will Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman, Greatest Detective to Live since Sherlock Holmes, Find out? T for Slash, moreso in Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! Holyfanfictionbatman Here! And have I got a story for you! This is the Sequal to 'The Date' also written by me. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be this time, but I've got the basic plot layed out in my head. So don't worry. The next chapter will be up in week or two. Umm...If you want backstory so you don't have to read the date, or just a reminder...

Robin and Red X are going out. They've been on a couple of Dates already, though I've only written about one, and this one. In the last one I introduced the need for chocolate, from both of them, and Red X's/Adrian's best friend Jay-Jay, also known as Jane. Shes a punk/rock person with pink and purple hair who has been his best friend since Middle School. She's going to be on this date as a chaperon in later chapters. I'm using Dick Grayson for Robin in this fanfic...and I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Sorry. Don't sue me as i don't have the money.

One more thing...'The woes of Chocolate'...you know the title, You'll find out why I named it that later. So don't ask. And no, that wasn't reverse psychology. Seriously... On with the Show...

(0.o)

Bruce Wayne was sitting in his study, currently reading a newspaper article about how Batman has once again saved the day, occasionally sipping from a nearby coffee mug that Alfred had put there earlier, when the old butler came in, knocking on the door slightly before opening it completely to get his attention.

"The mail has come Master Bruce." said the British butler, responding to his charge's raised brow. He slightly raised a silver platter that held the mail and another mug of coffee to replace the one that was running low. Indicating that he could bring it over if Mr. Wayne so wished.

"Thank you Alfred, just leave it over there on the desk, I'll look at it later."

"As you wish Master Bruce," as he turned to leave, he spoke up once again, "I noticed…" Bruce looked up from his paper, humming softly, raising his left eyebrow, showing that Alfred could continue, "I noticed, Master Bruce, that in the bills there was an update from Master Richard's accounts. Even I noticed that those only come around Christmas when he wants to get something for his friends." Bruce only grunted in response, getting up from his chair and walking over to the desk that held the mail and new mug of coffee.

He quickly shuffled through the mail, his back still turned to Alfred, and quickly found the update. Opening it he glanced at the new total, and its 'cause, both eyebrows raising in surprise "Is there anything else? Master Bruce?" the butler continued, catching Mr. Wayne's attention once again.

"No. Thank you Alfred that'll be all." A small smile was sent to the butler as he bowed and left the room. "Now, to find out why Richard wanted 'Fall Out Boy' tickets." He said after Alfred's footsteps had disappeared from his hearing range. "What in the Universe is 'Fall Out Boy' anyway?"

(0.o)Insert Teen Titans theme song

Richard Grayson sat in his bedroom contemplating how he could have been so stupid. Apparently living with three other teens who, in their spare time, played video games, and in their other spare time, stopped crime, and one teen who just read all day long, was not good for his 'bat-skills'.

He had bought three tickets to a concert, to hang out with Adrian and Jane, who prefers to be called Jay-Jay, through a credit card. But, instead of using the separate account his parents had set up for him when he was seven, he had used the card given to him by his mentor, and his, 'I-don't-like-you-right-now-but-I-shall-respect-your-authority-when-it-suits-my-purposes', father figure, Bruce Wayne. He would have obviously picked up on it by the updates that were sent through the mail every time he spent more than a certain amount of dollars.

As he was about to continue his musings, the familiar blare of the City alarm sounded throughout the towers. With a sigh, he got up from his spot on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he did so. Seeing as the alarm wasn't going to stop anytime soon, or, at least until he or Cyborg manually turned it off, he sprinted down the hallways and corridors until he reached the main console, quickly tapping a few color coded buttons with non-descript labels, the alarm gratefully going off just as Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven entered the room. Flying and sprinting to his side by the large computer screen, Cyborg coming in not a moment later.

"Its Red X" there was no surprise, no shock, no gasps coming from the titans. He had come, exactly as Robin said he would not a week earlier. "He seems to be hitting the Imported Jewelry and Clothing store. If we get there fast enough," he said already getting up from his spot on the chair walking over to the door, "We just might catch him." The door closed. They sat there. The door opened again.

"Titans Go!" They jumped into action, running and flying throughout the tower so that they could quickly catch the well known thief, and get back to their video games.

(0.o)

Red X sat crouched low on one of the rafters that hung in the ceiling of the back room. He had already gotten what he had come for, a rare jewel that was imported from Southern Egypt. Apparently a new grave had been found, but all of the jewels had been transported to Jump for safe keeping. But his buyer, an elderly gentleman with one eye, had agreed to paying much more than his average price, leaving him with more money to do stuff with. And who could turn down money? "Well…Robin might turn it down, but Robin is strange anyway." He thought to himself just as he noticed the titans barging through the door.

"RED X! Where are you?" Robin shouted from his position in the front of the group. He jumped down from his loft.

"Right here Kiddies. Sorry, but I'm running late. I hope you don't mind that I'm leaving so soon."

"Titans Go!" Red X waved his hand at the titans and as he was about to teleport, a green starbolt was thrown knocking him towards the wall, and he was pushed against it with a grunt.

The titans had flown into action, each of them covering a possible exit, even with the knowledge that he could teleport out. Cyborg was warming up his ionic blast, beast boy turning into a gorilla, effectively blocking the main door, Raven was quietly chanting under her breath, storing up her power for the coming fight, Starfire was channeling her righteous fury into her energy blasts for both her eyes and hands. Robin was in position, bow staff at the ready.

"You won't get away this time Red X"

"I wouldn't be to sure of that hero." With a final grunt, Red X sprung into action. Flinging newly strengthened xenthonium powered 'x's at Starfire and Raven, effectively sticking them to the wall and covering their mouths so that Raven could not chant and Starfire could not yell out warnings to her teammates, also trapping her despite her 'super strength'. Beastboy and Cyborg then moved into action while Robin tried to free Starfire and Raven from their restraints.

Red X deftly dodged the blasts that were sent his way from Cyborg's ionic cannon, splitting his attention from the two opponents, and he quickly sent another red x towards beast boy who was in the middle of the changing process, knocking him unconscious as he hit the ground, most likely to stay that way for a long time.

Smirking in satisfaction, still dodging the blasts, he glanced at the now chanting Raven, and then at Robin who had turned his attention to freeing Starfire from the sticky substance that would harden soon if he didn't get it off.

Flinging a knock-out gas bomb towards the girl crackling with energy, he dodged another blast, and ran towards where the cyber genetic teen stood, still sending the electric charges towards him, a few of them making holes in his cape rather close to his body. Jumping up from the ground, and flipping in the air over the teen, he grabbed a few ill-placed wires, turning off his main functions, including the recording device that ran after he would be knocked out, his strange glow dimming, and his eyes closing, the teen falling towards the ground face first. Smirking behind his mask He turned to face a fuming Robin and glaring Starfire. Starfire was trapped behind the hardened goo, and Robin was practically growling at him, but in classic position, bow-staff out, feet spread apart.

Flinging another marble sized knock-out bomb towards the two teens. Robin swung his bow staff at it as though it were a base ball bat, missing the bomb by a millimeter. When he didn't feel the familiar twang through the bow staff he charged forward, trying to get out of the way from the automatic steam release, just so that he could continue to fight.

Red X, noticing the action, jumped back, to avoid the coming blow from the angry teen. Leaving Robin to tumble forward and roll on the ground, tucking the expendable rod to his side so that it would not slow down his movements. Whipping it out once again, he began thrusting, jabbing, and pushing the bow staff towards the teen villain's sides where the suit was at his weakest, occasionally sending the staff towards shoulders and knees, hoping to catch the other teen off guard with the seemingly random strikes. Occasionally scoring a hit, but most of the shots were blocked by the enforced padding and metal enforcers on Red's gloves.

While blocking the hits, ignoring the sharp twangs that would occasionally come with a resounding hit from Robin, Red X slowly back Robin up against the far wall, utilizing his x-blade now, he put it in-between the two teens, keeping Robin's bow staff also at bay.

"You know hero…I don't think you were trying very hard to help Goth Girl and Starfire get away."

"Yeah, well Raven seemed to buy it so that's all that matters. Besides, you changed the amount of xenthonium in the goo, I really couldn't get it off. Mind telling me how?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm…I do mind, thank you very much." He retracted the x-blade. "But right now I need to know our plans for this weekend." Robin retracted his bow staff as well, clipping the now marble sized ball to his belt. He looped his arms loosely around Red X's neck, intertwining his fingers, and leaning back against the wall.

"Well the concert starts a Six. So we're gonna have to leave at five."

"Five?"

"Yeah, it takes half an hour to get there, and you know there'll be a line to get in, and we're most likely going to stop for chocolate."

"Why do you have a chocolate obsession?" He moved his hands to Robin's waist.

"Because it tastes better than the Cotton Candy I would get more often from the clowns that traveled with the circus, when they felt pity for me."

"And why would the clowns feel pity for you?"

"Apparently I was too skinny."

"Yes well we can't all be perfect."

"I feel so sorry for us then."

"Why?"

"We're not perfect."

"Oh, yes you are." The masked teen scoffed.

"I bet you aren't."

"Sure. I believe you kid. Just let me bask in your perfectness and I might feel better about it."

"Why certainly my dear friend, and I might even let you kiss my perfect face."

"Oh? And what do I have to do to earn a kiss?"

"Maybe being a little nicer to my friends next time," he said glancing around the room to his unconscious friends, concern clearly showing on his face, despite the mask that covered the eyes.

"Of course." The other masked teen said, slightly nuzzling his neck in way of apology, "Now tell me what these tests are."

"Just three tests of strength, honor, and trust."

"Well I guess you can count me out then and find someone else to kiss." He started to pull out of Robin's arms, but the teen pulled him back, placing a kiss on his cheek through the mask.

"There you passed all three," he started, but before he could continue Red interrupted.

"What do you mean I passed?" Robin laughed.

"Strength, you didn't kiss me, Honor, you didn't kiss me without my consent, Trust, you didn't whip out your bow staff and whack me on the head in my vulnerable position. So therefore, you have earned the right to kiss me."

"Yeah for corny tests." He pulled Robin closer. "You know my mask is on right kid? I can't kiss you if it's on."

"Well your going to have to kiss me later. Raven will start waking up any second now. So get lost villain. And give me the artifact." Red took a step back.

"No way kid, this artifact will keep me in good shape for at least a month. I need it. Besides, you need some reason to keep chasing me." And before Robin could react and grab the stolen jewel, he teleported out of the building, just outside the door, scaling the walls to the roof, jumping over the rooftops of the city till he was out of sight.

Robin shook his head pondering to himself the enigma of Red X. He knew he needed the money, and stealing was the way to get it, but really, couldn't he at least get a job at Mc Donalds or something? He needed to keep the town safe, and if Red destroyed something every month or two…he sighed, resigned to the fact that Red wouldn't stop right away, maybe later in life, but not now. He began to gather the titans together, rearranging Cyborg's wiring so that he could help carry the other titans back to the tower. He would have to break the news gently, but for now, he needed to come up with a plausible story.

(0.o)

Hey People! I hoped you liked it! Read and Review Please!


	2. strange encounters of the chocolate kind

Hey people! I'm back! Finally! This one isn't as fluffy...but still important to the plot. One kissing scene, and frankly its short. I'm sorry for the wait, Things to do, people to see, t.v. to watch...ya know. Batman might seem alittle out of character...well...oh well...live with it. I hope for the next chapter to be up sooner! Please don't forget to review! Thanx for the people who reviewed the first chapter! And things will start picking up next chapter...as in, that one might make you laugh more! But...Please enjoy this one to the fullest extent! Happy Independence day if you're in America...

The Tower was dark. The only light was coming from the main computer console in the middle of the main room, where the teen wonder sat clicking away, oblivious to the silence around him. The other titans had already retired to their own rooms, Raven to meditate for a while longer, Cyborg to recharge himself, Beast Boy to sleep, and Starfire to take care of Silky before she too retired to the wonderful land of dreams.

He was currently researching the pattern of a string of Chocolate thieves. Candy stores all across Jump City had been lightened of their chocolate. It was a crime. There was only one store left in the entirety of Jump that had chocolate left in it.

He had asked Adrian, when he had dropped by the night before, after the escapade with the dealings in the antique shop, but he had said he didn't have a clue, still, it didn't cease his doubts of Adrian being the one to steal all of the chocolate, but that would be insulting his credibility as a thief. Despite those facts though, they had continued to spend the night with whispered idle chatter and snuggles until dawn. Of course, soon afterwards, he had to leave again, but such were the problems of having…_friends_…in low places.

He had to stop the chocolate raid. But there was no planning to any of these strikes, none what-so-ever. He had even considered asking 'the old bat' for help, but he doubted Bruce would think that a chocolate thief was important enough to catch his attention, even if he understood the importance of chocolate to him. It just wasn't the same as taking down some bad guy trying to take over the world.

Once again scanning over the information, he decided that there could be no possible reason for someone to steal chocolate. Unless they had a MAJOR sweet tooth. Minimizing the screen, he searched for Xinthonium addictives, he wanted to know how Adrian had reenforced the suit. Maybe if he were to find the chemicals that make up the drug...he could make a reactant that would dissolve the Xinthonium powered 'x's from the wall. It would at least help the Janitors when they cleaned up after a fight.

(o.0)

Nearly hours later, he heard a familiar faint rustle of a cape. Not expecting Adrian to come over, he took his bowstaff out, immediately turning the screen to the security cameras, getting out of his seat as he did so, scanning the surrounding areas intently, waiting a few moments before he saw a slight shift in the shadows.

Flinging a bat-a-rang over to the shadowed figure, hoping to catch him off guard, he went into first position, bow-staff at the ready, calling out to the intruder when he didn't hear the familiar thud of the bat-a-rang against the wall.

"Who's There?"

"Relax Robin." Came a frighteningly familiar voice. "Its only me." The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light coming from the computer, the familiar mask and cowl upon his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, the teen lowered his bowstaff, but kept it out, incase this was, once again, a test of his skills, or, this Batman was an impostor.

"Bruce." He said in acknowledgement. "What are you here for? I've already given you this week's update."

"I know. But we need to talk. I noticed that in your bank accounts that there was a withdrawal. Why?"

Slightly startled, the teen wonder hurriedly thought a reply to the unexpected, yet completely expected question, his stance _barely_ giving away his nervousness.

"The Titans thought it would be a good idea for me to take a short vacation for a day. I met a few friends at the mall that day...and we decided to go to a concert together." It was a half-truth, hopefully, Bruce wouldn't catch it.

"Give me their names."

"Why? Do you not trust me for some reason?" Came the scoffed reply from the irritated teen, causing the older man to sigh once before he answered.

"Of course I trust you. It's them I don't trust. Let me do a background check and it should be fine."

"Jane Argowits."

"And the other?" The boy wonder sighed in despair/exhasperation.

"Adrian Blak."

"Good."

"Is there anything else you wanted to know while you're here?"

"Not really. But now that I am here...what were you doing up so late? It's almost dawn Robin. I expected even you to be in bed."

"I was researching the chemicals made to use Xinthonium, I was hoping to come up with a way to dissolve the goo that the 'x's in the red-x suit leave behind on the wall, and my team-mates."

"Do you mind if I help?" In this rare show of affection from his mentor, the only thing the shocked teen could do was nod dumbly, and mentally tell himself to close his mouth, watching his 'partner' in justice sit down in the seat recently vacated. He collapsed the bow-staff, attaching it to his belt before he leant over the Batman's shoulder. The only sound in the room was soft breathing, and the slight clicking of the keyboard. Finally glancing down at the bottom of the screen, Bruce Wayne raised one eye-brow beneath his mask.

"Chocolate?" he asked in scepticism and surprise, the teen wonder flushed.

"Almost all of the chocolate is missing in Jump City. I'm trying to figure why as well as figure out when the next attack will be." On a whim, Batman decided to look at the ingredients in chocolate also, have memorized the, known to human, chemicals in order of most potent, and most needed, in Xinthonium. Scanning the ingredients, he noted that in both they had some percentage of the slightly addictive chemicals that made up Xinthonium Ore, Xinthonium more-so than the chocolate. If you were able to take those chemicals out of the chocolate, and somehow add them to the Xinthonium, you could end up changing the element's use greatly, changing the properties of Xinthonium, most likely changing for the worst.

Pointing it out to the teen wonder, they both went to studying the properties, and how they might effect the other reactants in the highly experimental chemical, till the first Titan woke up, Batman leaving before Beastboy could come into the main room, a final ruffling of hair, and the assurances that he too, would work on the chocolate problem and send his regards to Alfred.

(o.O)

Adrian Blak sat in his eleventh grade Literature class. Bored out of his mind. They were currently studying the classic romance of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. They had only gotten half way through the book...and really...he was disturbed. There were just too many parallels to his and Dick's relationship. He had 'slighted' Dick at the mall, the first time he saw him, without knowing the kid was listening. And when he saw him again...well lets just say it wasn't pretty. Obviously they had worked out their differences and are happily going out right now...But still, it was...scary.

Thinking of Dick...he missed him. It had been a whole...he looked at the clock, two days, three hours, fourteen minutes and 36, 37 seconds. And the last time he had seen him he hadn't even been able to kiss the jerk. NOT FUN!

Jane Argowits, also known as Jay-Jay, nearly fell out of her chair laughing when she glanced at her long time friend. Ignoring her teachers disapproving glare, she stole his notes. He didn't notice. Glancing at the past couple pages, she saw doodles of a spiky black haired teen, occasionally an eye, and, dare she say it, written in cursive, and in a style reminiscent to chicken scratches, was _Dick Grayson_, all, over, the paper. It was pathetic. Glancing at the teacher, making sure her back was turned, she slipped her cell phone out of her pocket, taking a picture of the page, making sure to use it for black mail later. Glancing at her recent text messages, she noticed one from Dick, wondering slightly how he knew her phone number she clicked on it.

_Hey! Its Dick...I wanna meet Addie for lunch at his house. Tell 'm to skip. Don't tell why. Bye._

Looking at the clock on her phone before she turned it off, she noticed it was almost time for lunch. The bell ringing a moment later, everyone rushing out of the room, except for Adrian who was still in his daze.

Sitting on his desk, she lowered her voice somewhat and began to talk.

"Hey Addie. What'cha doin?" Adrian didn't look up.

"Shut it Dickey-boy." Unable to control her giggle she fell to the floor, effectively shocking Adrian out of his daze.

"Ha Ha Ha! That was sooo funny! I can't believe you thought I was your boyfriend!" Some of the people still near the door turned around in shock, staring at them both for a moment before shrugging and hurrying to Lunch.

"That wasn't that funny you know." Adrian said after Jay-Jay reigned in her giggles.

"It is a saaad day when Adrian Blak can only focus on his boyfriend instead of me."

"Yeah well at least I've got a boyfriend. I seem to recall you not having one."

"That is because I am a sensible young woman who doesn't have time for such trivial things." She said with an air of superiority around her, grabbing her books as she spoke.

"Of course you are. And that is why you failed math last quarter." He laughed at her and walked out the door and into the hallway towards his locker, Jay Jay following him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah well you failed Stupidity." she finally answered his taunt.

"Ya know Jane" he ignored the growled 'Its JAY-JAY' "I don't think it counts if you say your come-back four minutes late...or if it sucks as bad as that one did."

"Well at least I'm not mooning over a boyfriend." Adrian rolled his eyes and opened his locker, kissing his finger and pressing it against Dick in his half of a picture strip of both him and Dick in a mall photo-booth. Shaking himself out of his daze, he looked to Jay-Jay.

"So are we skipping this afternoon?"

"You betcha. I'm gonna go get the movie, and you are going to go home and start the popcorn."

"Mm kay." Leaving his bag in the locker he exited the school grounds, aimlessly wandering down the familiar streets and alleys on the way to his family's apartment. He had almost made it home when he saw a flash of red and green before he was slammed against a nearby wall, but before he could move a _very _familiar mouth pressed over his. Groaning slightly, he moved his mouth with his boyfriends, wrapping his arms around his waist, feeling Dick's arms wrap around his neck and hold him closer, opening his mouth slightly as he did so, wanting to feel all of his boyfriends mouth before he ran out of air.

"Hey...pant...kid. What...pant...an entrance." Was the first thing out of his breathless mouth.

"Well I haven't seen my boyfriend in forever. And I can't stay long either; I have to get back to the Titans soon. Jay-Jay shouldn't be bothering us for the moment though." Adrian gave him an enquiring glance as he unlocked his door. "I texted her through one of the programs that Cyborg installed on the computer, she'll be back in half an hour or so."

Opening the door Adrian leered at him. "Good." He walked into the kitchenette while Dick, in his Robin suit, sat in the living room.

"Bring me a soda when you come back!" The teen wonder shouted to the blue haired teen rummaging in the fridge.

"You got it Kid!"

"Don't call me kid ADDIE!"

"Shut it Dickey-boy!" Robin just laughed.

Don't forget to Review! I love you! kisses puppy dog eyes PLEASE!


	3. Overprotective mentors

Hey People once again. Sorry for the super long wait. Life once again got in the way. School starts tomorrow. yeah. Note the Sarcasm. Umm..I saw 'Young Frankenstein' last night. The one with the dude that was in Charlie and the Chocolate factory...or was it Willie Wanka and the Chocolate factory? Anyway..the one without Mr. Depp in it. It was Hilarious. I highly reccomend it. Umm..This chapter has one swear word. But I rated the story teen so I should be okay. The story finally picks up after this chapter. And I'm already writing the next one. Not that it means much to you guys. I won't give a date on when the next chapter is out, 'cause with my track record it will most likely be late.

I went to a music festival with one of my friends. I thought it would be boring. I thought all the music was gonna be Pop music. Boy was I wrong. They had Heavy Metal, and Screamo, and Everything! It was insane. Even had Pop bands that reminded me soooo much of Nsync it was scary. Except all of them mentioned God in their lyrics and weren't singing about heartbreak. Well...some of them were, just not as a major topic. But still it was cool. I even have a new favorite band. They're called RED. And most of their songs made me think of Slade/Robin angst. So it was cool.

Anyway. Here's the story. I don't own it. So don't Sue. I don't have the money.

(o.0)

Sometimes, things don't turn out how you plan them to. And that was why the teen wonder was currently fuming. Adrian Blak was late. He was sitting at a small table in the South Side Mall Food Court across from the 'Orange Julius' where they had all decided to meet before they went to see Fall Out Boy. He currently was sipping at a smoothie and munching on chocolate, wearing a black shirt with the words Fall Out Boy printed in white on the front. His hair wasn't spiked, and he was wearing sunglasses. Casually ignoring the table of five girls that kept glancing over in his direction, all of them wishing that they were the girl he was so obviously waiting for.

Glancing at his watch yet again, he gave an irritated sigh. He was _definitely_ not going to go easy on Red the next time he saw him in battle. They were all going to be late if he didn't hurry it up. And if he didn't leave within ten minutes…he was sure that his friends were going to find him. They had all gone to the mall together, and decided to split up. It fit into his plans, and he was able to change into his civilian clothes in a rest room without them knowing, but they had a designated meeting time. He had told them he might be gone by the time they get back, but if he didn't leave now…he would have to go back to the tower, and thus miss the entire evening with Adrian and Jay-Jay.

He had finished his smoothie, and was about to stand up and throw it away when a familiar voice called his name out.

"HEY RICHARD!" All eyes in the food court turned to see a purple and pink haired, punk like teen standing in the main entrance, her face aglow and her hands flailing blindly around her, as if yelling wasn't enough to catch his attention. Grinning slightly, he stood up fully, tossing the cup in a trash can on his way over to Jay-Jay.

"Hello Darling, it's sooo nice to know that you have finally arrived. I was beginning to get worried that we wouldn't make the show."

"Now don't you get sassy with me boy! I know your deepest darkest secret and I know how to blackmail pretty well if I do say so myself." She said pointing a finger at him, mocking the stance of a teacher chastising a student. Dick only rolled his eyes.

"And what, my dear lady, is my deepest darkest secret."

"That you're only going out with Adrian so that you could go out with me instead." A fake gasp came from behind the two teens still standing near the doorway.

"Why DICK! I am appalled! How could you do such a thing!" Adrian wiped fake tear from his eye, sniffling as he did so. Richard decided to take pity on the poor boy.

"Addie," he said, coming over to the obviously distraught teen, hugging the slightly taller boy, refusing to loosen his grip when he was half-heartedly shrugged off, "I would never do that to such a wonderfully hot boyfriend. You know even I'm not that shallow. Besides," he turned his head up slightly and to the side so he could whisper in his ear "why would I waste time with you if I didn't want to?" A quick lick to the side of Adrian's ear, and he stepped back, admiring the glazed look in his boyfriend's eye, catching the brief visible shiver that his actions had caused. He smirked.

Glancing at Jane when she caught his eye, while Adrian was still in his daze, he saw her mouth one word to him. '_Evil'_ Nodding back at her with a smile he quickly glanced around the food court. Seeing a green boy turning the corner, ignoring the protests from his friends when they were unexpectedly pulled away from their spots, he quickly grabbed both his boyfriend's and Jay-Jay's hands, leading them out the mall and to the hot pink convertible that sat illegally in a handicapped spot.

Robin sent a small glare to the girl. "You could've parked somewhere else you know. Handicapped people need it more than you do, and besides, it's not like you couldn't walk ten feet further. You do have two perfectly able legs, there is no reason what-so-ever to parking in this spot." He was still 'fuming' when he got into the back seat. Adrian and Jay-Jay spared each other a glance.

"Audrey?" she spoke to the blue haired teen walking around the car to the passenger side.

"Yeah...don't call me that."

"Get a new boyfriend. This one sucks." Although her face was strait, there was a twinkle to her eye. She was joking.

"I don't know Jane…" He paused waiting for the retort of 'I'm not JANE!', but she was too busy trying to get out of her parking spot without hitting any of the other cars. "I think I might keep the kid. He is kinda cute in a cuddly way, and he could always help me with my school work, besides, wouldn't you _pay_ just to get a kiss from that mouth…?" She glanced into the rear-view mirror.

"If it was the only way I could get one." Pausing in thought when she hit a red light, she turned to her best friend. "How do _you_ get a kiss from him?" Opening his mouth to reply, he was beaten by the boy they were talking about.

"He bribes me with chocolate."

"You didn't have to say it out lo-oud." He whined, glaring at the teen in a theatrical manner.

The light turned green.

"But you know it's true. It's the only reason I even agreed to go out with you in the first place." Jay-Jay, interested in their conversation, as she had only met Dick recently, decided to but in.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" They both glanced at each other from their seats, Adrian's hair whipping him in the eyes as he turned around.

"We met at the mall." Dick started.

"I was with my friends…" They were interrupted by a honk behind them from a car. Grumbling, Jay-Jay stepped on the gas, urging the car to go, ignoring the finger that was flipped at her from the now turning car. Adrian continued. "I was with some of my friends from summer school, ya know, the ones you don't like to hang out with."

"That's just 'cause they hit on me."

"But Dick hits on you all the time!"

"Yeah, but I know he wouldn't actually do anything about it, besides, he's got you to handle all of those needs, unless you haven't even got that far yet." Dick and Adrian blushed. "Ha Ha! I knew you weren't getting any! So why not?"

"I don't trust him with my life yet." She looked back at Dick.

"Very good reason."

"Keep your eyes on the road Argowits." She turned back around, her mouth forming a grimace.

"So anyway," Adrian continued, "I was with my friends, and they know I'm gay, so that started randomly pointing out guys to me. I was getting pretty ticked off by the time they pointed out Dick, so I barely glanced at him and started spitting out how ugly he was."

"What he didn't know was that I was in hearing range. So I myself got pretty ticked off."

"After that, we just kept bumping into each other, it was kinda weird, and of course I started to acknowledge his good points, which I could go on and on about. But when I asked him out the first time he said no. I tried to "woo" him whenever I saw him, especially since I didn't know his name and couldn't look it up. When I didn't run into him again for a while afterwards" he ignored the coughed 'two weeks' from his boyfriend, "I decided to move on. So I decided to ask the guy of my dreams out."

"Which is when you and Dick hooked up right?"

"Umm…kind of, but not really, ya' see, I already knew this guy, who was just as hot as Dick here, and I couldn't get him out of my mind just as much as I couldn't get Dick out of it, so I decided to ask him out, despite us being enemies, and he said yes. What I didn't know, was that he was really Dick." He was interrupted yet again.

"Wow, this is almost as good as 'A comedy of Errors'."

"Jay-Jay! I didn't know you read Shakespeare! I'm shocked."

"Neither did I." Jay-Jay said. "I thought that was Edgar Allen Poe." Richard rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger, a headache was forming.

"Anyway…" Adrian continued, slightly ticked about being interrupted again, "and so when we got to the restaurant we had agreed on, we both kind of ignored each other. After it happened again, and once more, we had figured it out. We had some fights here and there of course, but the rest, as they say, is history.'

"Aw, you could almost write a book off of it. It was just sooooooooo much like a fairy tale!" Jay-Jay wiped a fake tear from her eye. Glancing at the map she held in her hands, she looked at Dick. "So what High-way do we get off on again?" Dick just groaned and slumped deeper into his seat.

(0.o)

Batman sat typing away on the JLA's main computer. Superman, and the Green Arrow reading over his shoulder.

"Why are you looking up these two names again?"

"I'm worried about Dick." An uncharacteristic reply from the broody man.

"Why 'you worried about Dick?" Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, said leaning casually against the chair.

"He's hanging out with someone outside of the superhero community, while he's leading the Titans twenty-four seven. I don't think that was in our agreement."

"You have to let him make friends Bruce. I'm sure that hanging out with only four other people for the entirety of the past year must be tiring on one so used to having other people surrounding him, and nearly new faces everyday." Clark Kent, Superman, said from his spot behind the high-backed chair.

"I don't mind him making friends." He brought up two photos, "Just not with _these_ people." Two fifteen year-olds were shown. They were obviously old school photos as the link had a date marked a year or so ago, but you could tell that they both wouldn't change much. The first picture was of a girl, bright eyes, mischievous smirk, a shirt that was most definitely not school appropriate, not meaning the neck line, but what was written on it. Her hair, despite it being the classic black and white photo that you find in some year-books that try to imitate the way things were way-back-whenever, was very obviously dyed some strange tri-color streak, and was pulled up into pig-tails. Definitely not the type of person you expected, Dick Grayson, 'little robin', the boy scout, to hang out with.

The other picture showed a male, with dyed hair, but you couldn't tell the color from the photo. His tongue was sticking out, as though it was done from many years of practice, and his eyes were crossed. His left ear was pierced at the tip, a simple black shirt and a white choker was all that was definable in the rest of the picture. Not, the kind of children either Ollie, Bruce or Clark wanted _any_ child they knew hanging around with, despite their general loving nature for human kind, they didn't have to make friends with them. Raven, goth-like though she may be, was not a, delinquent as these two obviously were, and therefore approved on the 'I'll let you hang out with, but please do not pick up mannerisms of' list, unlike the two above, who obviously were not calm people. Batman, turning to Clark, asked him one question.

"Can the tower's Satellite lock onto one specific person?"

"Of course, you built it that way."

"Right."

"Why don't I just go adjust the satellite to Robin hmm?" Oliver Queen said as he walked out of the room, conveniently forgetting for the moment that all of the main controls were where Bruce was sitting.

"Pull up a chair Clark. It might take a while for Oliver to remember that we're at the main console already." Laughing slightly, Superman lightly grabbed a chair, sitting on his cape, watching Batman key in the controls. The screen zoomed in to a strangely pink convertible, and three laughing teens, all jamming to…they turned on the recording device that was sent through the air-waves that caught the sounds of whatever the screen was focusing on, the teens were jamming to nsync. It was a strange sight. Three nearly goth kids, listening to Nsync, in a pink convertible. Clark glanced at Bruce. His face was marred with a frown. He was never letting Dick go to a mall again. At least not without Alfred, himself, or three Justice League members to accompany him.

(0.o)

_Hey He-ey! _

_Bye Bye Bye,_

_Bye Bye!_

_I''m doin' this tonight,_

_You're probably gonna start a fight,_

_I know this can't be right,_

_Hey Baby come on_

The music was pumping through the stereo, loud enough that the car vibrated softly with each 'thump' of the bass. The three teens inside the convertible however, were screaming their lungs out along with the music, all of them laughing at each others facial expressions as they sang along. Adrian, in the front seat, was trying his best to dance along with the music while his seatbelt was on. Footwork and all.

Jay-Jay, although holding the map in her hands, steering, and making sure she was going the speed limit, was mouthing the words and bobbing her head. Sometimes, the beat is just too good to resist.

Dick, was singing, or shouting, depending on how you decreed his voice to be, along with the music, occasionally yelling out instructions to Jay-Jay on what lane to get in, or what exit to get off on. Like at that moment.

"I SAID GET OFF ON EXIT 336-D!"

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!!"

"TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID...TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!!!" Looking at the signs on the road and _that _quickly made it clear they had to get onto the exit now, or never make it to the stage, Dick made a quick decision. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he lurched forward, ignoring the way the car swerved with Jane's surprise. He grabbed the steering wheel, and spun it to the left, forcing the car onto the ramp that went into the nearby city. Plopping himself back into his seat, and re-buckling his seat belt, he looked up at the two faces staring back at him.

"You should probably turn around before we fall off the ramp." His words were said calmly. The music seemed to have been turned down by his boyfriend. Jay-Jay quickly spun in her seat, facing the steering wheel, and she once again took control.

"Dick?"

"Yes Adrian?"

"Never scare me like that again."

"How on Earth did I scare you?"

"You-you-you just-you...URGH!" He said throwing his hands up in the air, unable to control his thoughts reasonably after the incident. Richard just smirked.

"I know Addie. I know. Now turn up the music. I actually like this song."

"Evil."

"I know. Now turn up the music."

"Yes Oh Evil Boyfriend of Mine." Dick just laughed. Maybe the afternoon wouldn't be so bad after all. He turned his attention to the song and leaned forward, his arms resting on the shoulders of the front seats. Adrian turned around and gave his boyfriend a kiss, after turning up the music of course. He wouldn't want to get him angry.

Jane had glanced at the boys after a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what they were doing. They hadn't spoken for a few minutes, but she could tell they were doing something by the way her seat was clutched in one of Dick's hands, as well as the fact that Adrian was now unbuckling his seatbelt. Seeing nothing abnormal about them she turned her attention back onto the road. She resisted the urge to say that if all they wanted to do was make-out on the ride there that they should've both been in the back seat in the first place. They had, after all, not seen each other in a couple of days. And for young people in love, even the fewest minutes could last a life-time. She knew her way to the stage from here anyway. She would let them make out 'in private' for now. But later, she had a new video camera that she wanted to try out.

(0.o)

Batman and Superman stared at the screen in shock. They had zoomed in on the car, from the left side, so that they could see what was going on instead of just seeing the backs of their heads. Obviously that had been a bad idea. Maybe, just maybe, if they hadn't done that, they would've never found out, never even would've thought that ROBIN, sweet, little Robin, who they liked to think was as innocent as a mature superhero could be. Which wasn't much, but still! At least, innocent in the ways love, had a boyfriend.

Clark glanced at Bruce. They may not be the best of friends, but they were as close as Bruce would let anyone, outside Alfred and Dick, be. He was worried for him. Worried for Robin. Worried about what would happen to Robin when 'The Bat' decided to pay a visit. He looked at the door as it slid open. Green Arrow had come in, carrying popcorn, a lazy smile on his face. He hadn't glanced at the screen yet then.

Batman hadn't noticed Olli's entrance yet. Maybe he should warn Bruce. Especially before Ollie talks and shocks the old bat. He never did take kindly to people sneaking up on him. But just as he was about to warn him, he spoke.

"I'm gonna kill him." Clark and Oliver looked at Bruce in shock. Never had Bruce threatened to kill someone. Torture? Sure. Kill? No. It just wasn't in his moral code. Mistakenly thinking that Bruce meant Robin, Clark spoke up.

"You can't kill Robin just because he's going out with someone you don't approve of."

"Oh. I'm not talking about Robin." Then he noticed Oliver, who had finally decided to look at the screen. He was frozen in shock at the image. A girl was in the driver's seat. He absently noted that she looked like the girl in the picture that Bruce had shown them earlier. Two boys were in the back seat, hurriedly kissing each others faces, mouths, necks, ears, and hands were beneath shirts now rumpled. Certainly an erotic sight.

Now Oliver might be accused of being stupid, maybe blonde now and again. He could be accused of being laid back even. But if there was one thing he was good at, it was being a Superhero. And being a Superhero took intelligence. Especially when you don't have powers to back you up, you had to think on your feet, take in detail, always be on your toes, and most importantly, NEVER be surprised as it could be your downfall. He was never, and would never be again, as shocked as this moment.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT ROBIN!?"

"No. That's Roy. Of COURSE IT'S DICK!" Oliver shrunk back from the seat. Clark just looked on worriedly.

Batman was in a bad mood. Never mess with a ticked off bat. As they say, you mess with the bat...you get the bat-a-rangs, generally in the gut.

(0.o)

So there it is. My next chapter. It picks up in the next one I SWEAR!

Don't forget to Review, As your opinions are appreciated, and I love to hear your Ideas, and your little Plot Bunnies. Especially Plot Bunnies as they Spark my own.

I Added Superman and the Green Arrow. They're not gonna be major characters right now, or ever, but they will be important eventually.

And just to warn you...I know next to nothing about Green Arrow, except for the fact that he's Speedy's mentor, and even then he's not the best one. So if he's OOC in the coming chapters...well now you know why.

Don't forget to Review! Have a nice week!


	4. of the birds and thebats? pt1

Hey! sorry for the late update. If your seeing this thing twice, but once without the author's notes then I'm sincerely sorry. My computer has been acting wonky for forever and that is the result. Believe me, you're only able to read this out of chance. The plot is starting to pick up, and even more will eventually be revealed. Not much 'kissage' in this chapter...I'll try to add at least one scene next chapter, and then something happens...you'll just have to wait though, but it'll pick up again. Sometime in the middle of the break inbetween this chapter and the next I'm gonna write a one-shot though to keep you happy. Don't worry, the gap inbetween updates will most likely NEVER be as long as the wait for this one. So once again I am sincerely sorry. Well, I don't own it, and so thus we continue.

---------------------

The Titans sat in their tower's main room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire and Raven watched in silence, wondering where Robin had gotten to when their game playing time was interrupted. They all stood up rushing to their main console when it played its little tune, signalling that someone was sending them a video transmission. Cyborg sat on the chair in front of the computer, the other titans huddled around him.

_Hello Titans. We have an assignment for one of you._

"DUDE! It's Batman! It's BATMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE BATMAN IS TALKING TO US!" Beastboy screeched out causing all of the teens but Starfire to wince, and the three Justice League heroes to send a wary glance to each other. Raven chanted under her breath and a small patch of dark energy slapped itself over Beast Boy's mouth, imitating duck tape.

"That's right Beast Boy, and if you don't shut up, Batman will never talk to us again. Now will you BE QUIET?" Raven…asked…Beast Boy, watching him struggle with the dark energy over his mouth before her words sunk into his mind. He wildly nodded his head indicating 'Yes I want it off RIGHT NOW.' She tore the dark matter from his mouth quickly. Beast Boy rubbed his mouth, glancing at himself in the nearby window's reflection, he winced, the energy had strangely left a slight red mark, hopefully, it would go away soon. The Titans returned their attention to the screen in front of them. Superman smiled sympathetically at Beastboy as Batman began to brief them on their…assignment.

MEANWHILE-AT THE CONCERT

The parking lot was nearly full. The only open spaces near the building were handicapped spots that no one had taken, or the reserved spots for the few people with 'back-stage passes'. So, Jane had to browse her way through the parking lot, going slower than the person in front of her, making sure that she got the best spot she possible could before someone else could take it. Ignoring the two teens in the back seat, which was very hard to do by the way, she pulled into a parking spot before the random person inflicted with road rage swerved into the spot. It was the closest one she could find, and it was only 23 rows away from the main entrance!

Still ignoring the teens making out in the back seat, she got out of the car, popping the trunk open so she could grab her shoulder bag with the tickets in it. Taking a cursory glance around the trunk to make sure she didn't forget anything, she quickly closed with a slam, only to have her eyes widen in recognition of what was stashed to the far corner of her trunk.

"ADRIAN JEREMIAH BLAK! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" It might have been the fact that she was yelling, it might have also been the fact that she actually sounded angry with him, OR, it also could have been that they were getting light-headed from all of the short gasps of air that came only when absolutely needed for the past twenty minutes, that made them stop and look dazedly up at her from their spot in the back of the convertible.

One Dick Grayson looked up from his spot underneath Adrian to get a good look at his new friend. This was the first time he had seen her angry. Now you might think, that living with not one, but TWO super-powered females, that when angry, things usually ended up spontaneously combusting, that this wouldn't scare his soul. Well, you, my friend, are wrong.

Jane Argowits, also known as Jay-Jay, stood there, her eyes blazing as bright as Starfire's when enraged, and her hands clamped into fists by the side of her hips. Her jaw was set, and her usually smiling mouth was set in a grim line, that sight, ladies and gentlemen, was enough to make the usually infallible teen whisper to his friend.

"Are you sure she doesn't have some latent meta- powers?"

"Not that I know of." Adrian replied as he begrudgingly got up from his spot, opening the door and standing before his friend.

"I'll order flowers for your funeral." Dick called out to him before Jane had a chance to speak. Adrian spared him one last glance and a pitiful look that screamed out his need for help, though the words were never spoken.

"I can't believe it." Jay-Jay started, her voice inflicted with just enough venom to make Adrian flinch, despite the fact that he had no idea what she was talking about. "I simply can't believe you put your STUPID PICKLE JAR IN MY TRUNK!!" Punk-rock teens and 'young adults' paused in their passing by when the words were yelled out, although most of them moved on, knowing enough about life that its better to NOT get in on scary people's business.

"Now, Jay-Jay, I just..."

"Don't you 'Now Jay-Jay' me young man! Do you even KNOW how much trouble I've gotten in because of your PICKLES!" Adrian opened his mouth to speak once again but was interrupted. "NO! I bet you DON'T! The last time you had a pickle jar in my car it spilled in the back seat! Did you know that Pickle Juice STAINS! I had to wash it out before I got home, and it still left a stupid mark! And I even put an AIR-FRESHENER in my BABY!! You KNOW how much I hate air-fresheners!" Dick was still in the back seat, watching silently, praying for his friend to any God or Deity that would listen. "And guess what else! When I got home, my Mom wanted to use my car for a quick drive! Now normally this would be fine, but guess what she thought the pickle stains were! I couldn't leave the house for a WEEK! My mom even called FATHER and he came home, FROM WORK I might add, to give me 'THE TALK'." Adrian's face paled. "Mmhmm. That's right. He gave me, 'the talk'. And it's all because of your stupid PICKLE JAR! NOW do you see why I told you to never bring those vile things into my car AGAIN?!"

Dick had decided this was enough, getting up from his spot he opened the car door, quietly closing it when he got out and walked over to Jay-Jay, putting a hand on her shoulder, somehow hoping it would calm the fuming girl down.

"Jay-Jay"

"What Dick?" The reply was cold, snapping at him almost like a snake that had nearly caught it's prey.

"I think Adrian is sorry. And I'll make sure he never puts his pickles in your car again. We'll just get them at gas stations and he can only have one or two before he gets back in the car. If it makes you feel better we can even search the car and him before we go somewhere, or we'll just take his bike as well as your car next time we go somewhere. Now calm down, or we'll never even get inside to see Fall Out Boy." Those seemed to be the magic words as instantly Jay-Jays stance had changed from fuming and angry to hyperactive and thrilled.

"Oh Yeah! C'mon Guys! Lets go See Fall Out Boy!" Jane had grabbed her bag from on top of the trunk, clicking a small button on her key chain that locked the doors to her convertible, and she started to briskly walk the way to the main entrance.

Adrian came up to Dick and enveloped him in a hug.

"Y'know kid, I am REALLY glad I have you for a boyfriend. I'm sure I would've been skinned alive if it weren't for you."

"Don't call me 'kid' Addie, or I just might find some new…toys to try out on you next time we end up fighting again."

"Ooo, Toys? Dick, I didn't know you were that _'kinky'."_ Richard blushed, the double meaning of his words not even hitting him until that moment.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of toys!" He 'playfully' hit him on the arm.

"Oww! Don't hurt the pretties!" All he got was a slightly malicious laugh in return that is, until Dick decided he wanted to know why pickles were in the trunk of Jay-Jay's car.

"So, Pickles?"

"Yes. Pickles, they are a food of the Gods," seeing his boyfriends he look he quickly corrected himself. "After chocolate of course."

Deciding not to answer Dick pulled out of the loose embrace instead, now realizing they were in a parking lot and Jane was already four rows away. Smirking, Richard started walking backwards, getting faster every step.

"Hey, I'll race you to Jay-Jay, and whoever wins has to buy the other anything they want from 'gift shop thing'." He had already turned around and had started sprinting towards her by the time Adrian had the chance to say,

"You're On!"

People were passed by, groups were dodged, and most of all, cars were blaring their horns as they saw two teens dash in front of them, not at all seeming to look out for their own lives as they weaved and dodged through traffic trying to get to their mutual friend first.

''Hey Kid! Slow Down!"

"Not a chance ADDIE!"

"Aw…C'mon! Winning isn't everything you know!"

"It's just the…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know already! 'The Only thing that matters'" He quoted, forcing his voice to take a whiney tone to it even as he tried to catch his breath. Richard immediately turned around, the expression of a petulant child on his face.

"I do NOT sound like that!"

"Hate to break it to ya kid, but," he had caught up to the currently paused Richard Grayson, deeming it time to run faster, he shouted over his shoulder his reply before his boyfriend understood what was going on, "You KINDA DO!"

"HEY! You cheated!"

"So did you Brat Boy!"

"I did NOT!"

Jay-Jay, unknowing of the happenings of the two boys was quite suddenly pushed forward not once, but twice, and as she struggled to catch her balance once again, she felt a hand grab her own and a slightly squeaky voice ask her if she was all right. She never noticed that her friends were behind her, nor the fact that for the first time that day they were silent, gasping, and not making out.

MEANWHILE... In the Justice League Tower thing(I forgot what its called)

"Are you sure sending in Beast Boy in to make sure that the concert doesn't become targeted by villains was a good idea?" Oliver Queen asked Batman as they watched the screen.

"Of course I'm sure." Bruce said as he enlarged the main screen and began to watch the happenings of the above.

"Why'd we send him in, in the first place?" Ollie spoke up, still not quite understanding why they had sent the kid there if they had the cameras right here on the tower.

"If the villain community at large finds out that _Richard Grayson_, the Ward of _Bruce Wayne_ of Gotham city, has come out into the public for the first time in a year and a half I'm pretty sure that the show would be targeted, and the people inside held for ransom. Especially since Dick is very, um, valuable I suppose the word is, to Bruce, not to mention the fact that Bruce is one of the Billionaires that make it harder for the crime bosses to take control of a city. Therefore the show might be in danger, and you know how MTV likes to air these things live, so I'm sure it'll only take a half hour or so before someone comes."

"Wow. That was strangely intellectual Clark."

"I'm Superman Ollie. I'm supposed to be smart."

"Okay, so answer this, if you guys are expecting some big-time crime boss to come at any moment, why just send in Beast Boy? Why not the whole team? Why not even NOT send them in since we're watching this so we could figure out what Dick was doing anyway and we would notice when someone comes?"

"It would look suspicious to Robin if we all showed up to the concert for seemingly no apparent reason, or at least, as soon as we spot the villain, before there is any warning, or the fact that the security guards hadn't sent out the alarm."

"And besides," Bruce continued from where Clark left off, "the villain would have to have some sort of connection to one of the League if we were to show up. It would seem strange for one of us to show up out of our 'designated' City."

"Well, that makes sense I guess, but are you really expecting a villain to show up?" Silence was his only reply. Ollie smirked and sat back into his seat, feet propped up away from some buttons on the main console. "I thought so."

Meanwhile: In the Titans Tower

"Why do you think the JLA wanted one of _us_ to go to that show?" Cyborg asked Raven as they lazed around the kitchen, Starfire making a snack for herself, Raven drinking tea, and Cyborg waiting for his waffles to pop out of the toaster.

"I'm not entirely sure. It may not be the first time that they have contacted us, but before it has always been directly to Robin, and even so, whenever that happened it was because they were wondering how the team was doing. Not for one of us to go on a strange request."

"Please, friends, maybe the Man of Bats thought that Robin might be at that Concert?"

"I don't think so Star, going to a concert just doesn't seem like something Robin would do. I mean, sure, he's acting strange at the moment, but even so…"

"I don't think that we should take Star's idea out of the equation though." Raven spoke up, blowing softly over the top of her tea cup. "I think there are things going on here that both Robin and the Justice League aren't telling us. And eventually," she looked at the two remaining team-mates in the building, "I think that their half-truths are going to fall apart. But right now, we need to be…" She gathered her thoughts for a moment, "more forgiving of Robin. We all know he has another life that he has to lead some times," Cyborg spoke up, interrupting her.

"And the fact that he hasn't shrunk his own leadership abilities, the team, so far, has come first."

"Exactly." Starfire looked at them, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So, we shall not bother friend Robin for now, but if he becomes, forgetful, and does not take care of the City we shall confront him about it?"

"That's right Star."

"Well in that case, Friends would you like some of the strange blue fuzzy thing and mustard!" Raven and Cyborg glanced at each other.

"I'm going to go read some Tomes on how to…um…I'm going to go read." Raven quickly flew out of the kitchen to her room, tea forgotten on the counter.

"Friend Cyborg? Would you like some?"

"Um Star, maybe next time, I'm gonna go play some video games." He too, quickly left the room before Starfire's kicked kitten look of doom got the best of his 'must-resist-making-innocent-sister-like-girl-happy-again' drive.

MEANWHILE-AT THE WATCH TOWER

"Who named the kid 'Beast Boy' anyway?"

"Beast Boy himself did."

"Well it's a stupid name."

"So is 'Green Arrow'." Clark spoke up in defence of the young teen. He didn't like people that talk about others behind their backs...

"Shut up MR. "I wear Bright colored underpants on the outside of my BRIGHT BLUE suit and call myself 'Superman'. How much more lame can you get?" Clark opened his mouth to reply, but soon thought better of it, he had to admit, his name and his costume _were a little_ out there.

"Maybe we should focus on the problem." Batman suggested as they all turned back to the scene, the large tub of popcorn in Oliver's lap.

_"Well hello pretty lady. What's your name?" Beast Boy asked as he helped Jane regain her balance. All she did was raise one eye-brow and smirk._

_"I never give any information like that out to someone I don't know."_

_"Well my name is 'BEAST MAN!" He strategically ignored the 'coughs' coming from the two boys behind the young lady he was talking to. _

"_Oh," she seemed disappointed. "And I thought for sure that you were Beast Boy. Did you know that he named himself after one of the world's greatest bands of all time? I mean, who wouldn't want to meet 'Beast Boy' right?" her tone was deceptive. _

"_I did? I mean, YEAH I DID! See! I am Beast Boy! See!" He quickly turned into a kitten, showing that he had the power to turn into any animal he wanted. _

"_Hey! Where'd Beast Man go?" Jane quickly looked around thrusting her hands into the spot where he should be, directly above the kitten. "He must be invisible! That is such an awesome power!" She said to her friends, one that was grabbing his sides, trying to hold in his laughter, and the other gone slightly pale, his eyes widening and he was trying to inconspicuously back away and get towards the stage. _

_"We'd better get in line, we don't want to be late for the show, do we Adrian?" Beast Boy turned his attention towards them, now that they had caught his attention, and he quickly turned back into his human state, running around an amused Jay-Jay as he got into Dick's face._

"_Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Thinking quick, he answered with the second thing that came to mind,_

"_You might've seen me on TV or on Magazine covers."_

"_Why? You don't look like the guys that Starfire has hanging around her room."_

"_Um, I'm Richard Grayson," he took one step back. "I'm Bruce Wayne's ward, I haven't been in public for a year or so, and the Titans, that is what it's called isn't it? Wasn't formed long after that, if I'm correct?" He looked at Beast Boy for an acknowledgment of the fact, knowing full well that it was true himself. He however did not expect something like THIS to happen._

"_DUDE! YOU'RE FAMOUS! Can I have your autograph?" He pulled out a black sharpie marker, seemingly from nowhere. Richard glanced at his friends quickly, taking in their looks of shock, though both for different reasons. _

"_Um, sure, where do you want me to sign?" He unsurely grabbed the permanent marker. Beast Boy pulled up his shirt._

"_I figure you can sign on my stomach. Don't make it too big though, I want room for all of the band members too!" _

"_Uh, sure." He quickly signed his name sloppily on Beast Boy's stomach, who promptly fainted. _

"_So, can we ditch the twerp and get into the concert already?" Adrian said with a slight unease at the situation. Richard promptly turned to glare at him. _

"_NO. The least we can do is wake him up." He leaned down to gently shake the younger teen awake, but Adrian grabbed his arm before he could do so._

"_C'mon Dick, maybe we could just leave him on…That Bench over there! C'mon!" Seeing his boyfriend's glare he sighed and crouched down next to him, rubbing his arm slightly, ignoring the strange looks that Jay-Jay was giving both of them as their seemingly strange behaviour took place over the green teen. He lowered his voice slightly, glancing over his shoulder at their mutual friend, who STILL didn't know everything. "Look, you know this is still slightly strange for me, and I know it's strange for you too, but I'm just not used to being nice to you guys. I'm sorry, I'll try harder." He nuzzled his boyfriend's neck and cheek. "Can I make it up to you?" Richard's glare softened. _

"_Maybe." He turned his head and kissed him. _

"I'm going to kill him." Batman glared at the screen, only knowing that his SON was making out with that…that…boy, not being able to hear the whispered conversation. Oliver and Clark shared glances.

"Bruce, maybe you're just being a little over protective." Clark said warily as he looked at the screen once more, they weren't switching spit anymore, just writing a quick note on the back of a burger wrapper that had floated by, and putting it on Beast Boy who was lying down on a bench, seemingly sleeping.

"Ya, I mean, wouldn't you have the same reaction if Dick was going out with what's her name? Barbie?" Oliver spoke up from on his left.

"Its BARBRA, and I'm pretty sure that this is a different circumstance." Bruce replied as he continued glaring at the screen.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the same thing, the only difference is that…Adrian is a boy."

"No, 'Arrow', the only other differences are the facts that 1. He didn't tell me, 2. He didn't tell me, 3. This person is obviously older, 4. I don't even WANT to know what he's going to do when he starts to think that he can tell him everything else, 5. HE DIDN"T TELL ME."

"What wonderful arguments." Oliver and Clark mumbled under their breath nearly at the same moment, both of them feeling the glare that resonated from the Batman.

CLING

#_Master Bruce.#_ All three looked up at the screen.

_#Excuse Me gentlemen, but I must speak with Master Bruce on an Urgent Matter#_ Clark and Oliver looked at the screen and then at the bat, then at each other, shrugging, they left the main room.

"What is it Alfred?"

_#In the Mail today you received an unmarked package, excuse me, a Mostly unmarked package. It had your name on it sir.#_

"My…name?"

#_You're Other name sir.#_

"Ah, did you open it Alfred?"

_#No sir, I was going to wait for further instruction, but I'm afraid my curiosity overcame me sir.#_ sending a small smile to his long-time friend he began to reply.

"I'm assuming you either want to open it now or you want me to come home so that I can open it?"

_#Ah, yes sir, however, I shall wait, if that is your wish#_

"No, no, its fine Alfred, why don't you open it now? Do you have it with you?"

_#Yes sir,# _and with that, he began to open the square package, a diamond ankh sliding out first.

MEANWHILE----

Richard Grayson, Adrian Black, and Jane Argowits all shuffled into the concert with the rest of the Audience. Adrian had his arm around Dick's waist, holding him tight to his body, glaring at practically anybody that dared to bump into them or look at them the slightest bit strangely. Although, the latter didn't seem to happen as often as it did when they went to the mall when they were getting more...appropriate clothing for Dick to wear to the concert.

"You know," Dick started with a glare, "You don't have to hold me like this." He crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at the teen that held him.

"You're just soo cute, and I can't let anything bad happen to you." He replied with a laugh, poking his boyfriend's side with his free arm and holding him closer, knowing full well that if Dick_ really_ wanted him to let go he could just pull away no matter how tightly he held the teen.

Shoving their way to the front row, they huddled close to each other waiting for Jay-Jay who had gotten separated from them in the mob of people trying to get into the theatre. Getting bored, Adrian leaned over towards his boyfriend, who was making sure he knew where all the visible and possible escape routes were in case something went wrong, also noting the security cameras that were placed in a seemingly random pattern around the room.

"So...do you wanna make out?"

He now became intimate friends with the 'Abridged Version of the Bat-Glare' a shortened glare barely the length of a glance, still, it was very effective. Adrian sat back on the guard rail a foot or so away from the actual stage.

"Okay, got it, no making out in public with gazillions of people behind us and the concert being recorded." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, but he soon became bored though and started humming the most recently played song he could remember, which of course ended up being some song by Nsync.

Richard, who was trying his best to keep at least a few inches between himself and the people that were quickly multiplying, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the rail unknowingly glaring into the crowd creating at least a foot between himself and the people surrounding--excluding his boyfriend of course--.

Adrian paused in his humming, only now looking at the love of his life and noticing the wide berth of empty space there was. Laughing, he jumped off the fence/rail and put his arms around Dick's waist.

"You can let up on the glares you know. I don't think people came to the concert to be treated by one of the hottest guys on the planet glaring at them."

"Only one of the...?"

"Aww...you know that I'm hotter than you are! And I'm pretty sure that Hotspot would like to have that name too."

"You better mean that temperature-wise." Adrian looked appalled at the thought that it could be implied that he meant anything but that fact.

"Of course! How could you imply otherwise!"

"I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary."

"What large vocabulary?"

"You said imply."

"I thought everyone knew that word!"

"I'm pretty sure Beast Boy doesn't."

"Oh well," he tightened his arms that were around his boyfriends waist, now noticing the fact that people were being pushed out of the way by his friend, and their breathing space was about to get much smaller.

"Hey guys. How'd you get up here so fast?" She looked around and noticed that there was room to move around. "And how in the heck did you get this much room?!"

"My little boyfriend is quite good at glaring, I'm pretty sure he didn't even realize that he was doing so." Adrian said as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck once again, ignoring the muttered 'No I'm not' and the arms that weren't placed over his own any more, but crossed tightly over his boyfriend's chest. All he did was laugh and nuzzle the neck again before turning to face his long-time friend. "So did you meet any hot guys?"

"Yeah, there was this really weird kid who had dark red spiked hair and green eyes and some tears tattooed under his eyes. He was hot, but I think he forgot that most people don't live in the world of Cosplay and Comic Conventions."

"Cosplay?"

"Why Dick!? You don't know what cosplay is?" Richard turned to look at an appalled Jay-Jay.

"No. Should I?"

"OF COURSE!" She screamed out earning looks from the surrounding crowd who had been trying to politely talk to their friends and keep an eye on the stage at the same time without getting squished by the on flow of people still coming in from the main doors. "Adrian, educate this poor soul."

"Basically its wack-o's dressing up as their favorite Anime/Video Game characters. Or as Star Wars and/or Star Trek peoples."

"So people going to a nerd convention in Halloween costumes?"

"Yup." Jay-Jay stared at them, her mouth agape. She hadn't even begun to think that Adrian thought she was a wack-o. She quickly turned her stare into a glare though when all of his words were matched up with their meanings in her head.

"You are going to die a very slow and painful death at my hands Adrian, so don't you even THINK about insulting that again."

"Yes Jay-Jay."

"And don't you call cosplay a nerd thing Richard, because I'll have you know that most of the world WISHES that they could go to conventions and dress up as their favorite characters, heck the whole world wishes they could dress as they wanted to every day without society breathing down their necks. And that, is why I like Superheroes." Adrian and Richard shared a glance before Dick asked the question they both had been wondering.

"What does Conventions and Cosplay have to do with Superheroes?"

"Superheroes where what they really wanna wear, and society doesn't breath on their neck about fashion choices. I personally wouldn't wanna wear my underpants outside of my pants, but hey, whatever floats their boat. I'm just glad that somebody had the guts to do it because they wanted to." In perfect timing with the end of her speech the lights over the audience dimmed and the stage lights turned on.

The sudden onslaught of screams and cheers throughout the audience almost made Richard want to cringe. Turning around he braced his hands and leaned on the rail keeping the audience a foot away from the stage so that nobody tripped on cords or tried to get on stage from their spot. Hearing the first few strums on an electric guitar he looked closer, searching for the silhouettes on stage. He saw the band only a few seconds before the screams from the audience increased again as they saw who they had come so far to see. Feeling he was being pushed closer to the rail/fence he glanced behind him and saw people reaching their hands out towards the stage, hoping that the lead would lean down and touch their hand, giving them a 'high-five' as the matter were.

He looked to his right, where his boyfriend stood leaning over the rail too with the rest of the audience, his face aglow in a smile showing his enjoyment of the experience. Smiling himself he turned back to the stage just in time to hear the opening chords to the song, the "hello's" and "welcomes" already done with. Despite his slight uneasiness about being _in_ the crowd instead of looking down into it either from a stage, the rooftops, or the trapeze, he tried to let go of his doubts and let his excitement take over, jumping along with the crowd and banging his head in time with the music despite the fact that it had been one of the first times he had even heard of 'Fall Out Boy' before that day. He raised his left hand to move with the music as his right hand _just happened _to be occupied by his boyfriend's. He turned his head smiling at Adrian quickly before turning his mind back to the music, just happy to be there at all.

---

Beast Boy woke up on a bench, groaning as he lifted his head. "Dude? Did somebody catch the licence on that bus?" Looking around he noted that nobody was around, the parking lot empty of people but very full of cars. Raising his hand to scratch his belly he came across a burger wrapper. About to get up and throw it away he noticed some words on the less shiny side.

_Beast Man,_

_You kinda feinted after you got your stomach auto-graphed by Dick (Richard Grayson). We didn't know what to do so we put you on the bench, sorry for not waking you but we were in a hurry for the concert. Hope you feel better (I think your head will hurt when you wake up)._

_Jay-Jay_

'Well, that certainly explained things' he thought as he got up. "Well at least they had the decency to leave a note." Shrugging, he went back to what he was assigned by Batman himself to do.

MEANWHILE

Alfred looked at Bruce in confusion, who had left the Watch Tower and was currently in the Bat-cave. He had decided to read the letter that had come with the jewel once he got back home, Superman and Green Arrow were to record the entirety of the...date is what Master Bruce called it, but Master Dick had just said he was going with some friends, maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth? But why would Master Dick do that? Alfred himself hadn't looked at the letter yet, but he was dying to know what it said, because every few moments Bruce would put down the letter with a flush on his face, either from anger or embarrassment he did not know, only to pick it up again, his obvious interest in finding out what the rest of the letter said overcoming any short-comings he may experience.

"Is there something wrong Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred, I'm afraid there is." That was all he said before he (Bruce) walked over to the staircase leading up into the library, the letter in hand, leaving the old butler alone with his thoughts and his curiosity.

---------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. I wanna hear what you thought was in the letter. So share your thoughts with me. AND...when I eventually hit forty reviews...however long that may take...be it in another chapter or seven...the fortieth reviewer gets to ask a one-shot out of me(not that I wouldn't write one if you told me to) and i mean any pairing, any genre, no pairing at all, any category(From Harry Potter to StarWars and TT to DNAngel-in other words, anything your mind can think of) and it shall be yours. Yeah, what a briber am I? seriously...

Anyway, tell me your thoughts as I really want to hear them.So see you later...Same Bat-time, Same Bat-place...Same Bat-channel...


	5. Of Birds and theBats? pt2

Hey All! I'm Back Again! And with the new Chapter too! I know it may seem like this took forever but I've been having internet problems, so I leave my sincerest apologies. And I apologize again, for this chapter is not as long as the other one...But the plot is moving. I want to hear all of your predictions after you read it. Especially about who my dark figure is...who I'm sure at least ONE of you can guess...as I left enough clues. Oh...And from here on out its going to be even MORE AU than it was before. And Batman is going to be OoC whil being In Character at the same time...I know that is confusing now, but you'll find why soon/eventually. I've got like 3 one-shots in the works that aren't related to this...so watch out for those within the next month-ish time. And now that the info-mercial is done...I DON'T OWN IT!

------------------------

Three teens exited the concert and were walking across the parking lot to a strange pink convertible. The two boys were holding hands, one of them had a small bag in his left hand swinging it carelessly as he walked, leaning on his boyfriend and laughing at something the girl walking backwards in front of them had said. As they approached the vehicle the blue haired boy addressed his laughing boyfriend.

"So did you like the concert Dick?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah! It was great Adrian."

"This was your first time going to one of Fall Out Boy's concerts right?" Jay-Jay asked as she turned around, grabbing her keys out of her handbag and opening the trunk, tossing her bag in as she did so.

"Yeah it was."

"Hmm." She became silent, her thoughts not expressed out loud although the thoughts were clearly displayed on her face '_I__'__m going to educate him in the ways of normal people!__'_Adrian and Dick shared an amused glance as they both jumped over the side of the car into the back seat snuggling up next to each other as Jay-Jay stuck her key into the ignition, turning the car on and tapping the volume button, turning off the music for the moment. "So what'd you guys buy at the store thingy-ma-bob?"

Dick pulled out the bag out from on the floor of the car where it had landed when he first jumped in. He pulled out the three items from the bag, one was a hoodie, and the other two were cd's. All three were to be kept at Adrian 's house as neither of them had decided who the winner of their race was as they both had ended up not paying attention to who was in front of the other as soon as they noticed the green teen, moments before they had both pushed into their friend. "Just this jacket thing and 'Infinity on High' and 'From Under the Cork Tree'."

"Interesting choices." Jay-Jay said as she glanced into her review mirror and turned in her seat, trying to get out of her parking space without damaging anybody's car too badly. "Do you want to listen to one of 'em now?"

"Umm…no thanks, why don't you listen to something you want to?" He instantly regretted his actions as the high pitched squeals of the girl in the front seat quickly made the remnants of the ringing in his ears from the concert amplified. He winced and quickly put his hands over his ears, he didn't notice when his boyfriend pulled his arms around him and snuggled his own head into Dick's neck when the music started blaring through the modified speakers that ran through the car.

_Ladies and Gentelmen Please, _

_Would you bring your attention to me._

_For a feast for your eyes to see,_

_An explosion of Catastrophe._

Dick's eyes widened as he looked to the girl in the front seat of the car who was bobbing her head to the timing of the song. He poked Adrian's side making the other teen look up with a questioning glance. He leaned down next to his boyfriend's ear and talked louder than he usually would, trying to enunciate his words so that Adrian could hear him clearly.

"How does she listen to something this loud immediately after a concert like that? It doesn't even seem like her ears are ringing."

"Lots and lots of practice my friend. Lots and lots of practice." Adrian was about to lean for a kiss when the both faintly heard a familiar jingle coming from Dick's left pocket. Both of their eyes widened and with a small nod to each other Adrian jumped into the passenger seat in the front and pushed the volume button in, turning the music off and he began talking to Jay-Jay, diverting her attention from the teen in the back seat not quite yet opening the Titan's Communicator.

"So...Jay-Jay did you like the concert?"

------

Raven held the communicator in her hands, warily eyeing the Justice League member that sat uneasily on their couch in the main room. Cyborg stood next to her as they tried to contact their leader through the small hand held device. Starfire however was across the room, asking if the blue and red clad man would like to try some of the food from her home planet. She glanced back at the screen when she heard Robin's voice over the communicator, expecting to see his face, but instead only saw a black screen. Sharing a glance with Cyborg she answered his softly spoken _'report'._

"A Justice League member is in our living room trying out Starfire's food while he waits for you to get back here." Both she and Cyborg heard the sigh that came from the other end, as well as the muffled '_Can you turn the music down some more?_' before Robin decided it was time to answer their unspoken 'We need you here now as an awkward situation is very likely to happen very soon if you don't show up and fix this mess'.

_'I'll be there in twenty minutes. Do you guys think you can handle it?"_

"Sure Rob. One question before you go." Cyborg had spoken "Why's the screen blank?"

_"My screen broke. I'll have you look at it when I get back. Which JLA member is it by the way?"_

"Superman." They could tell thatRobin was silently trying to refrain from cursing. That was happening a whole lot more lately.

_"I'll be there in fifteen."_ Was all they heard before the connection was cut and a soft buzzing was played, indicating that the signal was lost. Raven and Cyborg turned back to Superman as Beast Boy entered the room, a hamburger wrapped in his hand. Certainly a strange sight to see as the boy was vegetarian. He blushed and ducked out of the room, seeming to not notice that Superman was sitting on their couch.

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes." All Superman did was nod. Raven paused in thought for not even a moment before pushing into her next spoken thought. "Why did you say you were here?" Strangely enough, all Superman did was blush.

-------------------

Robin handed his communicator to Adrian after he jumped back into the back seat.

"Could you break the screen for me_?" _He ignored his boyfriend's questioning glance and turned his attention to Jay-Jay. "Could you drop Adrian and me off at the shore line?" She glanced back at the two boys in the back seat, one was taking the screen off of a walkie-talkie-like thing with a...was that a bobby pin? And the other was looking at her endearingly, using his obvious charms to get his way without seeming so. She sighed once and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll drop you off at the shoreline, but you better take the pickle jar with you." She got off on one of the ramps that led to one of the many back streets that only the residents of Jump City knew how to navigate through to get to the shore that looked out towards the Titan's Tower. Only seven minutes later Adrian and Dick were watching Jay-Jay drive away, the pickle jar still in her trunk for as soon as they had jumped over the sides, Dick with a bag in his hand, had she 'zoomed' off, not glancing behind her so that she would see their bemused smiles. They turned to each other, both opening their mouths to ask something, only to close them seconds later.

"Why do you have to go?" Adrian asked first, his curiosity getting better of himself in the awkward situation.

"Superman is in the Tower, I have to have a meeting with him I guess as the Titans didn't tell me why he was there."

"Shit. Even the Big Blue is looking after ya...and I only thought it was only ol' Batsy."

"Don't swear. And Bruce isn't old!...I think...kinda. And Superman isn't looking after me. For all I know he could be here because something is traumatizing the Earth...So I really do have to go."

"Do you _really _have to go?" Adrian asked as he took a step forward towards his boyfrienemy, lifting his hand to the others cheek, stroking it softly. Dick took a step back, glancing at the Tower as he did so.

"Yeah. I do...Maybe I could see you tomorrow?" His voice was hopeful, despite the fact that he knew fully-well that Adrian had a 'meeting' with a 'client' tomorrow.

"Aww...Dick...don't go and make me feel guilty about not spending time with you."

"I'm doing that? Wow. I didn't know you could actually feel guilty." It was mock surprise.

"Di-ck...c'mon. Can I at least have a kiss good-bye? I'll stop by tomorrow night alright? I just don't want this person I'm meeting to have a grudge." Despite his feelings to the contrary, Robin stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly before hurriedly glancing back at the tower once again, almost expecting every single one of the Titans and the Justice League to come out and rain their wrath down upon them. Adrian sighed and crossed his hands over his chest looking defeated as Robin stepped away from him once again. He knew full well that Dick, his boyfriend, had left the other's mind, and his perspective was nearly all business. "Thanks for the kiss, I'll...see you tomorrow night...most likely late. Don't worry if you fall asleep I'll wake you up." Robin nodded, and just as Adrian was about to turn away he noticed that his boyfriend was toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning his pant's button. Eyes widening he turned around once again and lunged at the teen.

"What the Hell are you doing!? We can't just...just...have Good-bye Sex right in view of the tower! Ah man...all of that 'no kissing' junk just to skip straight to this! Make up your mind would ya!" Robin raised his brow.

"What do you mean?" He pushed his pants down lower to reveal the lower half of his uniform underneath.

"Shit. Kid, don't scare me like that again...or I'm never going to send chocolate. Ever."

"Don't swear." Was all Robin said before he ignored him and pulled out the shopping bag with some random store label on the front. He grabbed his normal steel-toed boots and his utility belt, slipping both on, and then he took of his shirt and replaced it with the upper half of his uniform, which he had kept in the bag. Putting his other outfit in the bag, he began the trek over to the secret entrance to the tower only to turn around a moment later and grab Adrian's arm pulling him with him. He dropped the bag and pulled Adrian's mouth to his, enjoying the surprise that flittered across his boyfriend's face. They were now behind a building, the Tower wasn't able to be seen from their position, and if they couldn't see the Tower from such close range, the Titans most likely couldn't see them. Pulling back for air Adrian grinned. "Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that mentioning chocolate turns you on...and it isn't just my charismatic charm, because I'm pretty sure that you didn't want to kiss me before I said the word chocolate." Dick answered with his own teasing grin.

"Shut up you..." He left the threat unfinished as they both leaned forward for another kiss, their mouths still grinning into it. However, as all things chaste seem to turn, their kisses soon turned passionate, their tongues fighting, mimicking the ways that they[Robin and Red X seemed to in battle, their sense of time was lost with their cares, and if anyone cared to look down that alley way for the next ten minutes, they would see a strange teenager with a 'Robin' Halloween suit on, obviously bought early from the stores as he had no mask and his hair was down, making out with another, even stranger teenager slammed up against a wall.

--------------

All of the Titans and Superman looked up from the TV where they were playing a four-player racing game...so far Superman seemed to be winning. Robin entered the room, his mask somewhat slanted and he was playing with his hair, he held a shopping bag with some clothing in it, seemingly bought from the mall.

"DUDE! What took you so long?"

"Yeah man, what took you so long?" Cyborg chimed in, both of the Titans getting into their leaders face, forgetting the fact that they had a Senior Justice League member in their living room. Robin waved his hand in dismissal.

"Some things got in the way, I'll fill you in as soon as I find out why Superman is here." He turned his attention to the taller male. "Do you need me for something? Did something go wrong at the Watch Tower?" Superman shook his head in dismissal.

"No, no...nothing like that. I just need to...talk to you about something. In private." Superman was nervous, all of them could sense it, and all of them assumed something was drastically wrong. So Robin frowned in thought, thinking of the most private place at the moment.

"We could talk in my room. Guys...I'll be out in a moment to fill you in if you need to be told." They all nodded their approval. "Follow me." He said to the older super-hero, he was already walking out the door. Quickening his pace to catch up they both walked together in a nervous silence, both unwilling to speak up. Two hallways before they reached Robin's room he spoke. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Umm...Bruce came to the Watch Tower today, and he looked up a couple of names. Jane Argowits and Adrian Blak. I kinda came to talk about that." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Did Bruce send you?"

"No. I came on my own will." They came to the door. Robin entered his pass code...then his fingerprint...and then his mother's grandmother's maiden name. Never let it be said that Robin wasn't paranoid.

"You can continue now." Robin said as they both sat down on the bed.

"Bruce, Oliver and I ended up looking in on what you were doing with your two...friends." As Superman blushed once again, recalling what they had first seen, Robin's face paled, the blood in his head abruptly rushing away.

"Is Bruce mad?"

"Um...I wouldn't say maybe."

"So he doesn't approve?"

"No, I'm not sure if he approves or not...I think he's just mad you didn't tell him, which is understandable...I think. Even I would be afraid of getting his approval to go on a date with someone." Their laughter was nervous.

"That's not why you're here though is it?"

"Umm...not exactly. You see…" Blushing, it seems, has become a habit with the superhero. "I'm not exactly sure if you've had...'The Talk' yet." Robin abruptly stood up. Now both of them were blushing.

"WHAT?"

"Now just umm..calm down. I know you're a teen-ager, and you most likely know what sex is...It's just Bruce is one of those kinds of people who would push this conversation off until the last minute...like now. And so I wasn't entirely sure..."

"I had 'The Talk' before I met Bruce...So he didn't even have to worry about it. And if that's all you've got to say...maybe you should leave. I'm pretty sure; that from what you're telling me, that I've got a visit from Bruce coming pretty soon."

"Yeah...I agree. You're going to need all the preparation time you can get. Just...one thing." He said before he opened the window.

"Yeah?"

"We're still on good terms right? The past conversation aside?" Robin smiled.

"Of course Clark."

"That's good...but um...Do you really love this kid? I mean, I hope I'm not intruding, but this is the first time I…we...any of us find out...and by the way you two were going at...um" Robin was blushing, but he smiled none-the-less.

"Yeah. I love him."

"That's good." Clark opened the window, and stepped on the ledge and he was about to fly away before a thought occurred to him "You know what condoms are right?"

"CLARK!" Superman immediately jumped out the window, flying a few feet away so that he wasn't struck by the steel towed boot that was flung at him.

"I WAS JUST CHECKING!" He called out good-naturedly, enjoying the teasing he was putting his younger friend through. The conversation may be awkward, but once that was put aside it was fun to see the cool, calm, and collected teen lose himself to the awkwardness of the questions.

--------------

Batman stood in the shadows on the building's roof. He was waiting for the writer of the letter. Seeing a glimpse of a reflection of metal off of the moon from the corner of his eye he turned around facing where he knew his opponent would be. Narrowing his eyes he turned on the night filter that covered the slits of his mask over the eyes.

"I know you're there." He spit out the words needlessly to the darkly chuckling figure.

"Now now Bruce...Is that any way to treat an old...friend?" Batman narrowed his eyes; his finger tips itching to feel the comfort of a bat-a-rang in his hand, or at least a smoke bomb. Being in the presence of this man still sent him off edge. Being off edge was not a good thing.

"We were never friends." The man laughed darkly and took a step forward, though it did nothing to show his face as they both stood in the shadows.

"That's right, we were something else weren't we?" Something in the way the words were said practically made Bruce gave in to the urge. He grabbed a bow staff from his utility belt and swung it at the figures neck, hoping to catch him off guard. The Bo-staff however didn't connect, it instead hit another. The figure laughed again, advancing forward. "And I thought I taught you better than that. But come now Bruce, we didn't come to fight, we came to talk about a little something that's precious to both of us."

"Nothing's precious to you."

"Oh Bruce...How blind as a Bat...fitting."

"How did you get the information?"

"So impatient. Just like you're son." Bruce's glare narrowed even further, trying to harm the man with his eyes.

"You know nothing about Robin."

"Oh. Don't I though?"

"You brought up the subject anyway." He took a step forward, fisting the other's uniform, lifting the dark form off from the floor a few inches despite the fact that they were the same height. "So tell me why and how you came across that information," he growled low in his throat "Or I'm beating you into a pulp and leaving you in Arkham." All the other did was laugh in reply.

"Well I'm glad you at least paid attention when I told you about threatening people...You have the technique correct, you just need to learn that your threats won't work on me. Especially when I taught you how."

"I was never a student of yours," he slammed the other up against the wall "And STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION." The figures eye narrowed behind his mask. He moved his arms upwards, his hands grasping the others, and he quickly switched positions.

"I would recommend that you stop denying everything that happened, and if you're going to keep doing so at least don't threaten me. You know what I'm like when I truly become angry."

His voice was calm, silky even, and the way he was leaning over to whisper into Bruce's ear was an intimate gesture, bringing up the supposedly long-forgotten memories of the past. "Besides Bruce, I'm pretty sure that our interests lay in the same direction. We both don't want our little bird to be hurt by that scum. It is, however, going to happen. So get used to it. Now are you going to come peacefully?"

His grasp on Bruce loosened for a fraction of a second into a nearly soft caress, but before Bruce could take advantage of it he was slammed up against the wall once again, and the voice hardened once more "Or am I going to have to use force." Bruce glared from beneath his mask, making sure his disapproval was known.

"I'll come peacefully." Bruce could practically feel the leer and the smirk that lay beneath the mask as the hands loosened their grasp once more.

"Good."

------

(A Few Hours Earlier In the Titans Tower)

Robin closed his window, still blushing a bright red. He sat down on his bed, glancing at the shopping bag that lay innocently next to him on the bed, and then he glanced at the closed window where Superman had flown away.

"Oh Shit." He bit his lip. "Sorry Alfred." He said with a somewhat wry smile before he recalled what he thought not even a moment before. His face paled, his blush now gone. He lowered his head into his hands. "I can't believe Bruce knows." He said with a weary sigh.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Friend Robin? We saw the Superman fly away from the window, and we assumed that you would want to tell us what was going on. However…" He had already gotten up and was opening the door.

"Its okay Star, I'll be out in a minute, I just need to gather my thoughts." He sent her a small smile at her concerned look.

"Well...If you are sure..."

"I'm sure Star. I'll be out in a second to...explain things." Another smile was sent her way before he closed the door as he saw her retreating back. He had three minutes at the most to figure out how to explain both his late coming, and his conversation with Superman. Then on top of that he had Batman to deal with in a few hours...most likely anyway. How on Earth would he survive today? Not to mention the eventual day when Bruce would actually want to...meet Adrian. It was the working of a nightmare.

--------------------

And thats that. Now tell me your thoughts, your guesses on what might happen, however extreme they may be. And remember...the 40th review gets to Ask a one-shot from any fandom any pairing...or no pairing at all...your choice. Not that I wouldn't write one if someone asked anyway...So...happy Holiday Season! Have a good Week-/end!----Oh and sorry if I didn't reply to your review. As I said above I've had internet problems, and they've really screwed with my laptop. So I'll try to reply to them all again, and if I've already replied to yours and you're getting a new one...well sorry. Just put up with the crazy lady with mental problems for a little while. Thanx for Reading!


	6. We need to Talkmaybe

An:Hey, I got out of the fandom for a while. This is technically a filler for Chapter 6, its got some detrimental stuff in it though, so you should probably read it anyway if you decide to continue reading the story...I've got three more chapters written, they just need to be beta'd and everything....I don't think this one is though...beta'd I mean...Oh well. I hope you enjoy reading it; even if it is really short. This chapter is mostly dialogue...I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story. The plot I can barely claim as my own; and the characters aren't mine.

--

Robin curled up on Adrian's couch as he flipped through the television stations with the remote. He sighed exhaustedly as he recalled trying to pass of a plausible lie as to why Superman had visited to specifically talk to him and him alone instead of just talking through the tele-communicators.

He hated lying to his teammates, especially for something so seemingly trivial. What was even worse was he knew his teammates would accept him, just as they all had for each of the Titans. The guilt was beginning to tear away at his insides. This just wasn't the same as hiding his identity. It was acknowledged that he hid his identity for more than just his own protection. It was for his family's as well.

He checked the time on the cable box. 3:45. Adrian should be home soon, and Jane was most likely coming with him as well...and they probably had questions as to why he had said he was THE Richard Grayson at the Fall Out Boy concert. Adrian probably had questions as to why he had said it so readily to his teammate, and Jane was probably wondering if it was true.

He craved chocolate. He missed Alfred's homemade scones. He could hear a twinkling laugh from outside of the apartment. Jane and Adrian were back. He brushed invisible dust off of the slightly-too-small jeans. He would have to buy some more now that he was acting as a normal citizen more often.

"Hey Dick!" Jane yelled out as she tossed her back-pack to the side of the doorway.

"Hi Jay-jay." He called out to her with a smile. "Hello Adrian" he said with a smirk to his boyfriend who was currently crawling into his lap.

"Hey!" Jane called out to them from the kitchen, "No gettin' frisky on the couch. I sit on that thing."

"We were getting frisky?" Dick asked with a confused glance towards the purple haired teen.

"Are you really that innocent? Do you KNOW what it looks like you're doin' from this point of view?" Jane asked as Adrian laughed his head off from his spot on his boyfriends lap.

"Well of course I know what it looks like! I just didn't know that sitting on someone's lap meant that we were getting frisky." He defended himself with a glare.

"Well now you know that whenever someone sits on someonelse's lap it means they're gettin' frisky." Jane said knowingly as she plopped down onto the couch with a glass of water.

"So...Dick...how 'bout you start telling us why you told Beast Boy that you're The Richard Grayson?"

"Right this moment?"

"Yes this moment." Jay-Jay chimed in from the other side of the couch.

"Well...I was...desperate?"

"Are you really THE Richard Grayson though?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well hot dang. I'm gonna be moochin' off you more often!" Jane said with a smile.

"Well if I knew you were gonna become a 'gold digger' as Bruce calls 'em I would've kept it a secret."

Adrian sent an amused glance his best friend. "I think I would've kept it a secret too. Do you think the only reason she hangs out with me is because of my parents?"

"I don't know...maybe you should kick her out."

"Hey, hey, hey, let's not get hasty here. I didn't think I was quite that bad?"

"No worries Jane. You're too much of a lady to actually think the same way as Catwoman." Dick paused a moment in a pseudo attempt to think deeply, "Then again...you never really can tell with the shopping types."

"I'm not a shopper!"

"Are you female?" Adrian asked calmy as he repositioned himself on Dick's lap so that he was more comfortable.

"Yes."

"Do you occasionally wish you could just reach out and steal the shiny diamond in the window 'cause you can't afford to pay for it?" Dick asked as he moved so that Adrian wasn't straddling him anymore.

"uh...sometimes..."

"Then you're a shopper."

"I think you just made that up."

"Right off the top of my head." Adrian and Dick said at almost the exact same moment.

"Wow...that was...slightly scary." The boyfriends shared a look before they both turned to look towards her.

"No it wasn't." She shivered over-dramatically as she scooted further away from the two of them.

"That's just weird." Silence reined over the living-room for a moment before Jane awkwardly got up from the couch. "Well, I gotta head home and then over to the ice cream stand. See you later boys."

"Uh...later JayJay." Dick awkwardly called over his boyfriends shoulder. Adrian turned to his boyfriend with a smirk as soon as they both heard the door close with a click.

"Now. Who knows whats going to happen next?"

"Oo! Oo! Me! I think we're going to start making out!" Dick said with over-exaggerated excitement.

"Mm...I like that idea." The gray-blue haired teen said before swooping down onto his boyfriend's mouth. "Very, very much." he said as soon as he could gasp for air.

"Me too" The hero said as he grabbed his boyfriends head and pulled down so that they could kiss once again.

----

Alfred stepped off of the elevator that lead to the batcave with a small grunt. Master Bruce seemed to be back from his second meeting already, and luck seemed to be with him as there weren't any bruises, either from battle...or other things that he wished he didn't know about.

"Did everything go well Master Bruce?"

"It seems that Dick has been dating an international thief." Came the gruff answer from the brooding man at the desk.

"Would that be the Adrian Blak Mr. Kent was telling me about earlier?"

"Clark was here?"

"Yes. He said he came strait from the tower."

"Which tower?"

"He...did not specify, although I assume it was the Titan's tower."

"Hn."

"Would you like some tea? Master Bruce?"

"No thank you Alfred. Would you mind telling me what Clark said though?"

"Certainly not. All Mr. Kent would say was that it seems that Master Dick seemed completely and utterly in love with whomever this Adrian Blak seemed to be."

"Then its likely that he doesn't know that he's really Red X."

"So it would seem. Master Bruce."

-----------------------

"Adrian?" Dick asked from his reclined spot on the couch. It had only been half an hour or so before he had decided that they would take things any farther than kissing, and Adrian, who had been slightly put out, had decided to pout and sit on the floor.

"Yeah Dick?"

"...I don't think..." normally not-hesitant and the serious tone to his voice caught Adrian's attention immediately.

"Dick? Whats wrong coco-puffs?"

Despite the strange name Richard Grayson continued on, "I...I'm not sure we can continue going out if you keep stealing." There was no doubt that that had caught the blue-turning-gray-haired teen's attention.

"WHAT?"

"Its just...I can't lie to my friends anymore like this."

"Then don't."

"I don't want to be..."

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just...not talk about this right now?"

"We will talk though right?"

"Yeah Dick, we'll talk. No worries. I just...need a little time to come up with some good defense in my favor. Don't worry, we'll work this out." Adrian said as he crawled up to the couch and pecked his boyfriend on the forehead with his mouth before nuzzling Dick's nose with his own.

"Okay, just...we have to talk about it at some point."

"Yeah. We'll talk about it. Just remember that I love you."

"Yeah. ...I think I love you too."

------------

AN: So..they've admitted that they love each other. Brilliant. Some fluffy moments...they're ignoring life as all people in love seem to do. And uh-oh...Richard's getting worried...And I didn't even tell you what he told his team yet...

So...review if you wish to. Thanks for reading. I'll update again as soon as I can.


End file.
